


The Happiest Place on Earth

by Jellybean96



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Max!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: The Ward clan, and the members of their extended family, take a little vacation.





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Got something new for ya. This one's part of the Max!Verse that my friend and I created. Don't exactly remember how this one came about, but it was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (little side-note for my friend: I kept the original age gap cause it worked really well with what I had already written out and wouldn't have worked as well if I changed the age gap)

"Aunt Katie!"

"There's my favorite family in the whole entire world." Katie smiles and hugs the little brunette girl back, dropping a kiss to the top of Ava's head.

Skye smiles at the waitress as she steps through the front of the diner. "Hey, Katie. How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Well, we're telling the kids today, so hopefully things won't get too crazy in here."

"With what you're telling them, I'm sure things will get a little crazy. But I think I can let it slide knowing what I know."

"You just don't want them to be upset with you for telling them to be quiet."

Katie laughs quietly. "Guilty as charged. I've got to maintain my position as the super cool aunt who spoils them with free desserts at the diner whenever they come in."

Skye just laughs quietly and shakes her head.

"Mommy won't tell us the surprise yet," Ava speaks up, getting the waitress' attention again.

"That's because it's a surprise, Ava-loo," Katie replies. "And surprises are supposed to be revealed at the right time." She takes a deep breath and looks up at the rest of the family. "Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll take you guys to your booth."

Skye smiles. "Sounds perfect. Max, get down from there, you know better," she says to the German Sheppard, gesturing for him to climb off the bench for customers to use while they wait.

"Hey there, Max," Katie says with a smile to the dog now standing at Grant's side. "You're still as handsome a boy as ever." She looks back up at the family and smiles at them before turning around and walking through the diner, the small family quickly falling into step behind her, Skye reaching down to scoop Ava up into her arms as they walk.

"Moooomy," Ava whines. "I wanna walk."

Skye laughs quietly and presses a kiss to her temple. "I know you do, baby."

"Okay, here we are at your booth," Katie says, stopping when she reaches the familiar booth near the back of the diner. She waits for the family to climb inside, Skye and Ava on one side of the booth, and Grant and Adian on the other side, the parents on the outside of the seats, with Max lying comfortably underneath of the table at Grant's feet with his head up on the booth seat.

"Alright, drinks to start?" Katie asks once the family is all settled into their booth.

"Yes, please," Skye says with a small nod.

"Let me see if I can remember the orders," the waitress says. "Coffee, black for Grant, strawberry lemonade for Skye, root beer for Adian and Sprite for Ava."

"Considering we've been coming here for almost thirteen years I'd be surprised if you didn't remember at least Grant and mine's drinks by now," Skye says.

Katie laughs and nods. "Yes, you've got me there. I'll be right back with your drinks." She turns around and makes her way toward the back of the diner.

"Mommy, I want chicken and crunch fries," Ava speaks up.

"It's pronounced French fries, Ava," Adian politely corrects his sister.

"French fries," Ava repeats carefully and then smiles up at him.

"Actually, Ava," Grant speaks up, getting his daughter's attention, "your mom and I already asked Katie to have the cook make a special meal for us. It's part of your surprise."

"What did you order?" Adian asks.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see."

.

.

.

"Alright, kiddos," Katie says as she approaches the table with a tray of food a few minutes later. "I've got something here for you, that's a clue as to what the surprise is from your mom and dad. Do you think you two can figure it out together?"

Ava nods her head vigorously. "Yeah! I'm super smart."

Katie laughs quietly. "Yes you are, Ava-loo. So should I show it to you now and see if you can figure it out?"

Ava nods again. "Yeah!"

"Alright, here you go." She takes a plate off of the tray and sets it down on the table between the two kids. "Any ideas?" she asks them, gesturing to the plate of pancakes.

"It's a face!" Ava shouts excitedly, kneeling on the seat.

Katie nods. "Yes it is. But do you know whose face it might be?"

"It has really big ears," Ava points out.

"Is it Mickey Mouse?" Adian asks.

"It's Mickey!" Ava shouts. "Good job, Adian."

"That's right," Skye says to her daughter, running a hand down the little girl's long hair. "It is Mickey. And where's somewhere you can go and see Mickey Mouse?"

"Disneyland?" Adian asks curiously.

Grant and Skye just smile.

Adian's eyes go wide. "Wait, are we going to Disneyland?"

"We're going to Disneyland?" Ava asks with a smile.

Grant nods his head. "Yeah, we're going to Disneyland. With your Uncle Mack, Aunt Elena, Lucia, Sophia, Uncle Fitz, Aunt Jemma, and Eli."

"Really?" Adian asks.

"Really," Skye says with a nod. "We leave Thursday afternoon and we'll get to be in the park Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and then we leave Monday morning." She takes a deep breath. "So what do you say kids, wanna go to Disneyland?"

Adian and Ava both grin. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Lucia!" Ava shouts from the front porch of her house when she sees her best friend stepping down out of the black SUV.

"Ava!" Lucia shouts back, darting across the lawn to her.

The two young girls embrace and then pull out of the hug to smile at each other.

"We're goin to Disneyland!" Ava shouts excitedly.

"I know. Mamá told me. I'm so excited."

"Me too."

"Oi! Monkey! Do we get hugs too?" Fitz calls out as he steps down out of the SUV.

"Uncle Fitz!" Ava exclaims, stepping past Lucia and running over to Fitz.

Fitz stoops down and pulls her into a hug, lifting her up onto his hip. "Hey there, Ava. Are you ready for Disneyland?"

Ava nods enthusiastically. "Yeah. Mommy said Eli's comin' too. Where is he? I haven't seen him in so long. Can he go on all the rides with us?"

"Probably not too many of them," Fitz explains. "He's still a bit too small to go on all the rides with you."

"I'm a big girl," Ava states. "I can go on all the rides."

"No you can't, little miss," Skye tells her daughter, stepping down off the porch with two backpacks hanging off her shoulders. "You're still too tiny for all the rides."

Ava pouts and crosses her arms. "No fair. I wanna go on all the rides."

"It's okay, Ava," Adian says to his sister as he steps out behind his mom. "I can wait with you on all the rides you can't go on while mom and dad and the other grownups go on the rides if they want to."

"That's very sweet of you, Adian," Skye says to her son with a small smile. "Both of you come grab your backpacks and take them to the car, please. Dad's grabbing the suitcases."

"Are Max and Captain coming with us, mommy?" Ava asks as she takes her backpack.

"Just Max is, baby girl," Skye tells her daughter. "Captain's gonna stay with Aunt Katie while we're gone. He's still a little too hyper to take with us and even though he doesn't really need him too much anymore, your daddy still likes to have Max around when we go to new places with lots of people."

"Cause Max helps daddy not have a tantrum."

Skye laughs quietly and nods. "Yeah, baby girl. Max helps your dad from having a tantrum."

"Can Max sit by me on the plane?"

"We'll see, baby. He'll probably be sitting close to your dad on the flight."

"Mommy, is Nana May comin' too? I want her to come with us."

Skye smiles apologetically and runs a hand over her daughter's head. "Sorry, baby girl. Nana May can't come with us, remember? She's really busy at work. But she told me to take lots of pictures for her to look at the next time she comes to visit."

Ava sighs. "Okay. I miss Nana May."

Skye smiles. "I know you do, baby. And I'm sure she misses you too."

"Can we call her over FaceTime when we get there?" Ava asks.

"We'll see. But we should probably get going now so we don't miss our plane. Go hop in the car and get yourself buckled in, please."

"Okay." Ava turns around and runs toward the car, dragging her backpack along behind her as she goes.

Skye laughs and then looks at her two best friends with a smile. "Now that I can relax for a quick second, both of you get over here and give me a hug," she says to Mack and Fitz.

Both men step forward and pull Skye into a hug.

"I've missed you guys," she tells them.

"We've missed you too, Tremors," Mack says, pulling back from the hug. "It's been too long."

"Not really," Skye says. "Pretty sure you guys were just here for the Fourth."

"Yeah, but that was last month," Mack reminds her.

"Leo? Could you help me? He won't stop fussing."

Fitz sighs. "I'll be right back." Fitz steps over to the car and leans inside. "Hey there, little man," he says to his son with a smile. "What's got you all grumpy? Why don't you listen to your mum, huh?" He reaches out and pulls his son out of his car seat and into his arms.

"You guys had a long car ride," Skye speaks up. "Eli's not used to the trip out here and is probably just sick of being stuck in the car."

"Probably," Fitz agrees. "But it still doesn't look like he's going to let up anytime soon and I'd hate for everyone to have to listen to him cry the whole way to the airport and then possibly on the plane as well."

Skye grows a smile on her face. "I have a great idea. The Baby Whisperer."

Fitz smiles. "Right. How could I be so stupid?"

Jemma's brows furrow. "The Baby Whisperer?" she asks. "What are you two going on about?"

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Mack says. "The Baby Whisperer is a genius. We don't know how he does it, or what exactly he does, but he's a miracle worker. Can't tell you how many times he's helped calm Lucia down while we were here when she was just a baby."

"That man is amazing," Skye says with a wistful smile on her face. She turns toward the house and calls out to her husband, "Grant! Babe, get over here, we need your expertise."

Grant emerges from the house carrying two suitcases and looks over at his wife. "What expertise would that be?" he asks.

"Eli won't stop fussing," Skye explains.

He nods. "Ah." He sets the suitcases down next to the car and turns to Fitz. "Give him here." He holds his arms out for the one year old.

"Um, I don't know about this," Jemma speaks up.

"Relax, Jem," Fitz tells his wife, handing the infant over to Grant. "Eli will be perfectly fine."

"Hey, kiddo," Grant says with a smile to Eli, holding him securely in his arms. "Why are you giving your mom and dad a hard time, huh?" He lowers his head to Eli's ear and starts speaking in hushed tones, his back to the others.

"What's he saying?" Jemma asks.

"We don't know," Mack tells her, heaving the two suitcases into the back of the SUV. "But the man's got a gift."

"I think it comes from him working at the shelter," Skye thinks aloud. "He's so great with the animals, especially the dogs. And he is amazing with babies too. I can't tell you how many times I was able to keep on sleeping because Grant managed to get Adian and Ava back to sleep when they woke up in the middle of the night fussing. It all just made me fall more in love with him each time."

"Alright," Grant speaks up as he rejoins the group. "I think he should be all good to go now. We had a chat, man to man, and I think he understands the important of not fussing unnecessarily for the duration of the trip." He hands Eli back over to Fitz and smiles at him. "Isn't that right, Eli?"

The young boy just smiles at Grant and reaches out to him. Grant grabs a hold of his hand and gives it a quick shake before turning to look at his wife. "Is everybody ready to go?" he asks her.

Skye nods. "Yeah, I think so. You've got all the suitcases?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I think we can leave, then."

"Great. Max," he calls out to the German Sheppard sitting on the front porch. He gestures with his head toward the car. "Come on, boy. Let's go." He watches as Max moves toward the car and climbs up inside, immediately moving to the back where Adian sits. He takes a deep breath. "Okay, looks like we've got all the kids in the car, and the dog, as well as the luggage. Anything else we need to do before we head out?"

Skye tilts her head in thought. "Um, I left the instructions for Captain on the kitchen counter, and made sure to pile all the things Katie will need for him by the front door. I'll text her in the car and remind her to pick him up after she gets off work."

"Good. Do you have the paperwork for Max so we can take him on the plane and into the park with us?" Grant asks his wife. "I really don't think I'll survive Disneyland without him."

Skye smiles softly. "It's one of the first things I made sure to pack in my purse." She cups his cheek. "You're gonna be okay, Grant. You've come a long way."

He smiles back. "I know. But it's better to be safe than sorry, right? Especially where I'm concerned."

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on!"

Grant and Skye laugh quietly, Skye's hand dropping from her husband's face.

"We'd better get in the car," she says to him.

He nods. "Yes, we probably should."

The two turn toward the car and climb up inside of it, taking their seats and strapping in.

* * *

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Skye asks the small group of children as they approach the front gates of the amusement park.

"Yeah!" Ava and Lucia shout together excitedly, bouncing on their heels.

"Alright, I'll go and buy the tickets, everybody else wait by the gates." She gives them all a small smile and then makes her way to the line for tickets.

"Daddy, I wanna be up high," Ava states, looking up at Grant.

"You do, do you?"

She nods. "Uh-huh. Then I can see over everybody else."

Grant chuckles. "Okay." He reaches down to grab underneath her arms. "Going up." He swings her up and over his head, eliciting a giggle from the young girl, and setting her on his shoulders.

"Adian!" Ava shouts. "I'm way more taller than you."

Adian smiles up at his sister. "Yeah you are. Be careful, though."

"I will." She smiles and grips fistfuls of Grant's hair in her tiny hands. "I'm so excited!"

Grant laughs and grips his daughter's legs a little tighter to help her keep her balance. "I'm sure you are, Ava-loo. We're all pretty excited."

"Alright, I've got our tickets, we can go inside," Skye states as she approaches the group again. "Young children, please do not wander off at any point while we're inside the park or there will be serious consequences. Now let's go." She moves next to her husband and grabs his hand, smiling up at him and her daughter before gently grabbing Adian's shoulder and keeping him close to her.

"Wow," Adian says with wide eyes as they all step through the front gates of the theme park. "This place is so cool. Dad, are you seeing all of this?"

Grant nods his head and smiles. "Yeah, I'm seeing it, bud. It's pretty amazing."

"Daddy! Look at the castle!" Ava shouts from atop Grant's shoulders, pointing straight ahead at the large castle at the far end of the park. "It's so big and giant."

"I see it, Ava-loo."

"Can we go there?" she asks him. "Please?"

"We'll get there eventually," he tells her. "We're going to do as much as we can today. But we're going to be here for a few days so we'll be able to get to everything. We don't need to rush through anything."

Ava sighs. "Fine. Can I get down? I wanna walk with Adian."

"Yeah, sure thing, sweetie." Grant lifts her off of his shoulders and sets her feet down on the ground, watching with a small smile as she immediately runs up to her brother and takes his hand in hers.

"Me too!" Lucia pipes in, stepping away from her parents to grab onto Adian's other hand.

"Uncle Fitz," Adian says to his uncle, "do you want me to watch Eli for you so you don't have to worry about him so much?"

"Oh, that's fine, dear," Jemma says to him. "He's still pretty young."

"It's okay, Jem," Fitz assures his wife. "Eli can walk well enough and Adian's great with young kids. He was seven when Ava was born so he helped out a lot with her when she was a baby." He carefully removes Eli from the stroller and sets him down next to the three other children.

"Ava, you hold onto Eli's other hand while I take this one," Adian instructs his sister, letting go of her hand to grab onto Eli's. "Uncle Mack, I'd watch Sophia for you too, but she's still a baby and can't walk yet."

Mack chuckles quietly. "It's okay, kid. I appreciate the thought, though."

Adian looks back at the three kids next to him. "Nobody let go of anyone's hand unless I say so, okay?"

Ava and Lucia nod their heads. "Okay."

"And we have to stay where the adults can see us. We don't want to get lost."

"Wait!" Ava shouts. "Mommy! Can we make a video for Nana May? To show her we're at Disneyland."

"Yeah, okay, baby." She pulls out her phone and opens up the camera. "Adian, do you want to be in the video too?"

"Okay."

Skye holds the phone up in front of the kids, presses the record button, and then smiles. "Alright, Ava-loo, go ahead."

Ava smiles, taking a small step forward. "Hi, Nana May!" she shouts. "We're at Disneyland! We're gonna see Mickey and Minnie and see all the princesses and go on all the rides and have so much fun! I wish you were here, Nana May."

"Hi, Nana May," Adian speaks, stepping toward his sister. "We miss you. Can't wait to see you again soon. We love you."

"Love you, Nana May!" Ava shouts.

Skye smiles and turns the camera toward her and Grant, the both of them smiling into the frame. "The kids really wish you were here at the park with us. Maybe another time, though. Bye, mom." She smiles at the camera and then ends the video, quickly sending it in a text to May before sliding it into her pocket and taking a deep breath. "Alright, time to get going and explore Disneyland."

.

.

.

"Alright, who's gonna be my helper for this next part?"

All the kids in the crowd raise their hands high into the air, many of them jumping up and shouting, trying to get the man's attention.

"How about you, young man?"

Adian's eyes go wide when he realizes the man is pointing at him. "Me?"

The man nods and smiles. "Yes, you look like the perfect helper."

Adian's about to stand up when he notices Ava sitting next to him, her head down. He looks up at the man. "Can my sister do it too, mister?" he asks.

The man looks at them for a moment before slowly nodding his head and smiling. "Of course she can. Come on, little lady."

Ava's head shoots up and she smiles wide up at her brother. "Really?"

Adian nods. "Yeah. Come on." He holds his hand out to her and they stand up from their spots, making their way down to the stage where the man is waiting for them.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Skye says with a smile, watching her children walking toward the front of the arena. "Grant, look at them."

Grant smiles. "Yeah, I see them."

"That is adorable," Elena speaks up, leaning forward ever so slightly to smile at Skye.

"Yes, it definitely is," Skye says back. "As a mother, I'm feeling very proud and accomplished right now."

"As you should," Fitz says from right next to her. "You've done a good job with those two so far. You and Grant both have."

"Well, they're both pretty easy-going kids," Grant tells his friend. "We're just making sure to help steer them in the right direction and hope they turn into decent human beings as they get older."

"I'm sure they will."

"They definitely will," Mack interjects. "Adian doesn't have a mean bone in his body. And Ava's such a little firecracker, she'll definitely be in a job with some authority when she's grown. But she won't be cruel; she's way too sweet for that."

"Mommy! Did you see us?!"

All the adults turn back to the front to see Adian and Ava approaching them again, Ava moving quicker than her brother.

"Of course I did," Skye says with a smile, though she'd only managed to catch bits and pieces of her children helping during the show. "You were so great. You were too, Adian."

"Thanks," Adian says with a tiny smile.

"That was a nice thing you did for your sister, Adian," Grant says to his son.

Adian shrugs. "She looked really sad that the guy didn't pick her. I didn't want her to be sad at Disneyland. Disneyland is supposed to be the happiest place on earth, right?"

Skye smiles. "You are very right. Come here, my super handsome, thoughtful boy." She reaches out and pulls him down into her lap, hugging him tightly and pressing kisses to as many parts of his face that she can reach.

"Mom," Adian groans, trying to push her away. "Stop it. Not in public."

Skye relents her attack and sits back with a sigh, letting Adian stand up and adjust his clothing that got messed up.

"When did my baby boy get too big to want my hugs and kisses?" Skye wonders aloud with a frown.

"I still like hugs and kisses," Ava speaks up excitedly, stepping back over to her mom from her dad.

Skye smiles at her five year old. "I know you do, baby. Please let that never change."

"It won't," Ava states.

"Oh, it's so cute how you believe that."

"Hey, Fizzy, did you see me up there?" Adian asks his uncle, a smile on his face.

Fitz smiles and nods. "I most certainly did. You were great."

"Thanks. Come on, Ava-loo. Let's sit back down for the rest of the show."

"Okay." Ava takes her brothers' hand and the two walk back to sit on the ground.

"Did he just call you 'Fizzy?" Jemma speaks up, adjusting her hold on Eli.

Fitz nods with a smile. "Yeah. How old would you say he was the first time he said it?" Fitz asks, looking over at Grant and Skye.

"Not too old yet," Skye thinks aloud. "I wanna say somewhere around one and half, maybe two."

Fitz nods. "Right, yeah." He looks back at his wife. "Mack, Elena, and I were there one day, just hanging out, and, I don't exactly remember why, but Skye had called me Fitzy. Adian, of course, thought it was funny and tried to say it too, but, considering he was still so young, he couldn't get it quite right and it came out as Fizzy. It kind of just stuck."

Jemma nods. "Oh, I see."

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Ava blurts out, looking over her shoulder at her parents.

"Me too," Lucia chimes in.

"After the show we'll go get some food," Skye informs the children in front her. "I think it's almost over so be patient, okay?"

Ava sighs. "Okay." She and Lucia turn back around to watch the rest of the show, Ava's tiny shoulders slumping forward.

Skye laughs quietly and shakes her head, leaning a bit closer into Grant's side, the man's arm coming up around her shoulders to pull her closer.

.

.

.

"She's completely wiped," Skye remarks quietly to her husband as she brushes some of Ava's hair out of her face. She presses a kiss to her temple and hugs her tiny body a little closer.

"Yeah. Mack said that Lucia's wiped out too. And it's only been the first day. Think they'll get up early enough tomorrow for us to fit in as much as we can?"

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Skye assures him. "Ava's been raving about this trip since we told them. I don't think she'd miss the second day."

Grant shakes his head. "No, I don't think she would either. I'm just glad today went so well."

"So am I. You never know what's going to happen when you get a bunch of kids together at an amusement park. Especially one like Disneyland."

"Or a grown man who used to suffer from panic attacks and needs a service dog to be around large groups of people."

Skye looks at him and frowns. "Hey, you know I don't like it when you talk down about yourself like that. I've told you so many times before that you shouldn't talk about yourself like that. You've come so far from where you used to be when we first left SHIELD. And I am so incredibly proud of you because of that. I'll say it a hundred times more, each and every day, if that's what it'll take for you to stop being so down on yourself."

Grant smiles softly at her. "I love you. So much."

Skye smiles back. "I love you too." She leans forward to press a kiss to his lips before leaning back and taking a deep breath. "We should probably get some sleep too," she tells him. "If tomorrow's going to be anything like today, then we are most definitely going to need all the rest we can get."

Grant chuckles quietly. "Yeah, you're probably right. Want me to take her so you can get ready?" he asks his wife.

Skye shakes her head. "No, I'm good. I've already done everything I needed to. And before you ask, Ava's going to sleep in our bed because she's already out and I don't want to risk waking her up by moving her."

Grant nods. "Alright, that's fine. I'll join you in a minute, I just need to use the bathroom."

"Mm-kay." She shifts on the bed, keeping a careful hold on Ava as she scoots down on the bed and then gently sets her daughter's sleeping form next to her on the mattress. She pulls the blanket up over the top of them and lies back on her pillow, letting her eyes slowly close.

* * *

"Nana May!" Ava shouts excitedly when she sees May standing in the doorway to the house. She immediately darts across the floor and wraps her arms around the older woman in a hug.

May chuckles and hugs Ava back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too. And I got that video you sent me the other day. Did you have fun at Disneyland?"

Ava smiles and nods. "Yeah. It was so much fun! I went on so many rides and got to meet Mickey Mouse and all the Princesses and saw a bunch of shows and—"

"Calm down for a minute, Ava-loo," Skye speaks up with a small laugh. "Go find the tablet and you can show Nana May all the pictures we took and tell her the stories."

"Okay." Ava runs from the room in search of the tablet, leaving the two women alone.

"Hey, mom," Skye says, approaching May and pulling her into a hug.

May smiles and hugs her back. "Hi." She pulls back from the hug. "So I take it you had a good vacation? Simmons didn't say much about it once the others got back to the base, but Lucia was very enthusiastic about it all and showed me some of the souvenirs she got."

Skye smiles and nods. "It was definitely an adventure. Keeping track of five kids, four of them being under the age of six, was definitely not an easy thing to do. But Adian made it a little bit easier for us. He was very helpful with the younger kids. He took it upon himself to keep track of them, except for Sophia since she's still pretty young. I think I got a picture of them all walking through the park holding hands. It was very sweet."

"I found it!" Ava exclaims, running back into the room, clutching the tablet in her hands. She runs over to the couch and climbs up onto it, patting the space on the cushion next to her. "Come on, Nana May."

Skye and May smile at her and then make their way over to the couch, May lifting Ava into her lap and settling into the couch. Skye sits down next to them, leaning back and smiling at the interaction between the two as Ava begins showing May the pictures and telling her stories from their trip.

"Mom! We're home!"

The three girls look up from the tablet to see Grant and Adian entering the house with Max right beside them.

"Hey, kiddo," May says with a smile.

"Nana May," he says with a wide smile. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "Just thought I'd come by for a visit. Is that okay with you?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"I was going to have you go and clean your room since you left it a mess this morning," Skye says to her son, "but I think you can do it later once Nana May leaves. We don't get her here very often, so we'll make an exception today."

Adian smiles. "Awesome."

"But as soon as she leaves, I want you in your room cleaning. Understand?"

Adian nods. "Yeah." He moves across the room and sits down on the couch between Skye and May, focusing his attention on the tablet his sister is holding.

"Hi, Adian," Ava says with a small smile.

He smiles back. "Hey, Ava."

"May, it's good to see you again," Grant says with a small nod as he moves further into the room.

She gives him a small nod back, focusing on the story Ava is telling her.

"Have a good day?" Skye asks her husband, tilting her head back to look up at him.

He smiles and nods. "Pretty good." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss. "And you?"

"It just got a lot better," she tells him. "Wanna join us?" she asks him. "We're showing mom the pictures from Disneyland."

He smiles. "I would love to." He sits down on the space of couch next to her and drapes his arm over her shoulders, reaching out to ruffle Adian's hair. He laughs quietly at the narrowed eyes his son gives him and then pulls Skye a little closer and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Settling back into the couch, with his wife leaning comfortably against him, he smiles as he watches his children interact happily with their grandmother.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
